


Come over

by PowerRanger97



Series: Trimberly one shots [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Kim is not feeling well, One Shot, Trini is an awesome girlfriend, mentions of depression, sad Kimberly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerRanger97/pseuds/PowerRanger97
Summary: Trini is busy doing homework when Kim asks her to come over





	Come over

Trini was currently sitting on her bed, listening to music while she was doing her homework. Right now math was being a straight up pain in the ass. Who even needed to know what the square root of 42,436 was? Trini was sure that she was not one of the people that did. She was relieved when her phone started vibrating next to her, signaling that she got a text. Trini’s face lit up when she saw who had texted her. It was her girlfriend, Kimberly Hart. Trini still couldn’t believe that she was in a relationship with the former head cheerleader. The girl made her happier than she’d ever been before, even her family noticed that. Trini opened the text with a grin on her face.

Kim: Hey baby, come over?

Trini wasn’t sure what to do. She really needed to finish her homework, and the other thing was that she couldn’t just leave through the front door. If her mom saw her she would ask questions and if Trini told her that she was going to see Kim June would make sure that wouldn’t happen. Her mom might act as if she was okay with their relationship, but her snarky comments and disgusted looks proved that deep down she wasn’t. Trini was usually pretty good at ignoring her mom, but sometimes it really got to her. Why couldn’t her mother just accept her for who she was?

Trini’s phone was still in her hand, Kim’s text unanswered, so the Latina decided to reply.

Trini: Sorry, I can’t. Math homework…

Trini put her phone away and went back to her assignment. It only took a few seconds for her phone to vibrate again.

Kim: I’m not really feeling well...

That’s all it took for Trini to grab her beanie and put on her shoes. She always kept a pair in her room in case she needed to leave during the night for ranger stuff or to visit her girl. Trini was careful when she opened her window, she didn’t want her mother hearing her leave.

She also shot Kim a quick text, telling her that she was on her way.

When her feet landed on the grass she broke out in a full on sprint. She knew that when Kim said she wasn’t feeling well she wasn’t talking about a something physical. Ever since she had sent Ty that picture she had been battling slight depression. Trini knew that her girlfriend usually only told her about her episodes when they were over so she really appreciated that Kim reached out to her, that she wanted her to be with her right now. Kimberly was finally letting Trini see all sides of her, she was finally letting her in.

 

*****

 

A thin layer of sweat was on her forehead when Trini arrived at Kim’s house. It had only taken her 10 minutes to get there, which must have been a new record. But Trini knew that her girlfriend needed her so she didn’t slow down even when her muscles started to get sore. She really needed to work out more.

Trini climbed up to Kim’s window. She knew that the girl’s parents probably weren’t home so she could have actually just used the door. Trini didn’t want to waste any time though, so she just slid Kim’s window open and climbed inside.

Her girlfriend was lying in her bed, with her back to the window. Trini could see Kim’s body shaking, indicating that she was crying. Trini immediately went up to the bed, slid under the covers and engulfed Kim in her arms. The taller girl turned around, wrapping her arms around Trini’s waist, her head on the other girl’s chest. The Latina could see how bloodshot Kim’s eyes were when she had turned around so she must have been crying for a while. Another sob left her mouth so Trini just kissed her on the forehead.

“Shh..I’m here babe, I’ve got you” Trini said while rubbing circles on Kim’s back.

They stayed like that for a while, Trini cooing words into Kim’s ear, trying to calm the girl down. After about half an hour the taller girl started to calm down, her breath evening out. Trini stroked her hair while softly humming the melody of ‘Turning Page’. When she looked down she saw that Kim’s eyes were closed; the crying must have exhausted her.

Trini slid out from underneath her, walking downstairs to get her girlfriend some water. It’s something her father used to do every time Trini cried as a kid, and it always helped her. Nowadays all her father did was try to get her to talk about her day. He might not be as forcing as her mother but he didn’t exactly go easy on her either.

Trini also decided to make Kim a sandwich. She knew that her girlfriend never really ate anything when she felt down and Trini was here to take care of her, that included making sure that she was eating and drinking.

Kim’s eyes were still closed when Trini walked back into her bedroom. She looked peaceful in her sleep. There were dark circles under her eyes which indicated that she must have had trouble sleeping the nights before. Trini put the plate with the sandwiches on them as well as the glass of water on the bedside table and slipped back under the covers. Kim pulled her close the second her back hit the mattress, so Trini knew she was awake.

“Hey babygirl, are you feeling a little better?” Trini asked worriedly.

“Yeah, thank you for coming” Kimberly rasped out. Her voice was really hoarse, so Trini reached for the glass of water and handed it to Kim.

“Here, drink something. I also made sandwiches if you want to eat something” Trini put a strand of hair that had fallen into Kim’s face behind her ear.

“I don’t deserve you, you’re way too good for me” Kim sighed.

“That’s bullshit baby. You deserve everything and more” The Latina answered, kissing Kim’s cheek.

“But I’m such a horrible person, Trini. Why would you even want to be with me? You know what I did” Kim looked down, too ashamed to look at Trini.

“Yes, I know what you did. We have talked about this, princesa. What you did was a little messed up, yeah. But you regret what you did and that shows me that you have changed. You didn’t just say that you didn’t care, you apologized to Amanda. A horrible person wouldn’t have done that. A horrible person would have spread that picture even further and accused somebody else of doing it. A horrible person would not have shown regret. You, babe, are not a horrible person. Your past self might have been a little fucked up, I admit that. But that’s not you anymore. Kimberly Hart, the head cheerleader, the person that sent Ty the pic is a different person than the Kimberly Hart that is here with me, the Kim that cares deeply about her four best friends. The friends that also make up the rest of her team, the people that she almost did and would die for. The cheerleader would have never done that. And I am so proud of you, because I can see how far you have come. I just wish you could see that yourself.”

Kim was speechless. She didn’t know what to say so she just leaned up to Trini and kissed her.

“Thank you, Trini.”

“No need to thank me baby. Just don’t be too hard on yourself, okay?”

“Okay” Kim nodded and settled back into Trini’s side.

“And also thank you for texting me. I know how hard it can be to share your feelings and thoughts with someone, especially when they’re not exactly the happiest.” Trini cautiously grabbed Kim’s hand and intertwined it with hers. She could feel that their bond had become even stronger through this and she was really glad. It gave her the opportunity to understand her girlfriend even better.

“I trust you. That’s why I texted you. And I know you’ve been wanting to help and be there for a long time, and I’m glad you gave me space and let me come to you. You’re the best.” Kim smiled. She really was grateful that Trini was such an understanding girlfriend. She didn’t know what she would do without her.

“I try” Trini smirked. She was glad that she could make Kim feel better.

“I love you, baby” Kim said and kissed Trini once more.

“I love you too, amor” Trini replied after breaking away.

“You hungry?” The Latina picked up the plate with the sandwiches on them and offered Kim one. The other girl gladly took one of them. Trini really was a keeper and Kim knew that. Kimberly also knew that she was going to marry the other girl one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to my mind. What Trini did is just something that I would have done bc I don't like to see people sad and I wanna help.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> If you liked it I'd appreciate it if you leave a comment or kudos :)
> 
> And if there's anything on your mind that you need or want to talk about I'm here :) I know that depression can be a bitch bc I've been there and having someone to talk to can help.


End file.
